Sweet Melody
by Chiika and Mika
Summary: Along time ago I made a story called "Sweet Melody." It was pretty shitty and didn't make sense a lot of the time, so I decided to rewrite it. "Two different world's she leads, one man knows them both very well, but he doesn't know they are the same. Will he ever find out the true identify of the masked Fox?"


Hello! A while back I made this story "Sweet melody." I was young and I didn't really do well in English, but I am more mature now. So I decided to rewrite it! :D

Mikan: Welcome back! ^-^

Natsume: Fuck off.

* * *

><p>The brunette stood outside of the classroom, waiting patiently. Today she was starting a new day in a new school. It had taken her forever to get here and now she was finally there! She could hear the loud chatter of the other students from outside the classroom. To be honest she was nervous, but also very excited.<p>

"Class, quiet down now." She heard the soft voice of a male, "Today we have a new student! Come in Mikan!"

She entered the class room, a little shy and a little confident. Kind of in the middle. She walked in gracefully, her long brunette hair swaying as she walked, her cute doll like lips forming a smile. All the guys practically fell off their chairs, except one male. He glanced at her slightly, but didn't really care.

"Hello!" She tilted her head to the side whilst smiling happily.

"Anyway, the class have a few questions for you!" The teacher smiled.

What ranking are you?

What's your Alice?

Do you have a boyfriend?

There were many more questions but these ones seemed to be repeated the most.

"I have two Alice's. Voice warp and Nultification. I do not have a ranking yet and I would like to keep my personal life, personal." She answered the main questions swiftly with no hesitation. The class quickly turned to their teacher giving him a 'What-is-her-ranking?' look.

"Oh yes, the E.S.P needs to talk to you about your ranking." Narumi started talking to the brunette, "But I guess someone will need to escort you there. Ah! Natsume, my dear please escort this little lamb to the E.S.P's office." Mikan followed her teachers eyes to see whom he was looking at. It was a guy. He had messy raven black hair, and crimson orbs. Also, he had this look on his face like he really couldn't be arsed with this school and everyone in it.

He rose from his chair and walked passed Mikan, completely ignoring her. Quickly she hurried to follow him.

"Listen you, idiot. Don't talk to me or I will burn your hair." He hissed at her.

"What did you just call me, fox?!" She growled back.

"Hag."

"Pig!"

They continued to bicker until the male came to a stop in front of two large black doors. Mikan assumed it was the E.S.P's office. She was right. Slowly, she opened the doors and entered, leaving Natsume behind. The raven haired male walked back to the class as she entered the room. It was dark in the room, but it was light enough to see. At the far end of the room was a large desk, with a male sitting at a chair behind the desk.

"Ah, Mikan Sakura. Its a pleasure to meet you." The man started to talk, "Listen, I have a proposal, which will reward you in many ways."

"Go on."

"I want you to go on special dangerous missions and you will be put in the dangerous abilities class." He continued to her. She wasn't buying it, it didn't sound like a good deal.

"No! I don't want to get involved in anything dangerous. Plus being put in the dangerous abilities class will make everyone think I'm dangerous and unapproachable!" She crossed her arms. His eyebrow raised slightly and he laughed quietly.

"You didn't let me finish. You will be given the star ranking, get top class meals and a top class room. Also I will put you in the special abilities class as well and to stop anyone from knowing you do these missions you will wear a mask. How does that sound?" He proposed.

Her eyebrow raised, "That actually sounds pretty nice. Okay, deal!"

"Good. It is a pleasure to be working with you, Ms Sakura."

"Same goes to you." She nodded towards the man as his workers escorted her to her room.

As soon as the door closed, a creepy smirk spread across the lips of the E.S.P, "This is going to be very interesting.."


End file.
